Brave Men
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: During his conquest, Khan secures Sickbay. Coda to "Space Seed"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hi again. Remember me? I'm just gonna drop this here and run off before the angry mobs chase after me about those unfinished fics...**

* * *

As with all his plans, the invasion was running smoothly. Engineering had fallen with hardly a cry. Crewmen were trapped and stranded in various locations. The siege on the bridge was steadily underway. It would be a bit of time before Khan could be sure that everyone had passed out. With only one more location to assure, he left with Joachim towards where it all began: Sickbay.

Upon arrival, the door to the main ward appeared sealed somehow. Joachim prepared to wrench it open by force, but Khan put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Recall the saying 'worker smarter, not harder', Joachim," he said.

Khan then stepped over to another door, which led to the Chief Medical Officer's office. It was open.

Dr. McCoy was sitting at his desk. The door leading to Sickbay was closed, but Khan only glanced at it before focusing his attention on the doctor. The man looked up from his PADD as the two entered the room.

"Joachim, check the door." He never took his eyes off McCoy, even as McCoy reciprocated the action. When the door failed to open for his second, the augment inquired whether or not he should force it.

"Good luck," McCoy said, addressing Joachim. "Locked doors may be child's play, but I doubt even you could break through a quarantine seal."

A slight grin twitched at the side of Khan's mouth.

"You have positioned yourself very interestingly," he spoke. "If what you say is true, you would be safer behind the quarantine."

"I would, but then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? Way I see it you have two choices."

Khan nodded gravely. "And how do you define those choices?"

McCoy slowly stood up. "You're the man of strategy. You can go in there and terrorize a bunch of nurses and doctors, but you'll be wasting precious time getting through that barrier to threaten a bunch of stubborn people into going against their morals. Or, you can accept that Sickbay is contained, out of the way, and regard me as its sole representative."

The smile had fully blossomed. "I see. You wish to bargain."

McCoy shook his head. "No, Khan. I wish you to see reason. The quarantine is for the protection of my staff, not as any kind of resistance."

"Ah, but you would resist me if I threatened that protection."

McCoy nodded to the side. "True. But why would you need to break in there when we can settle everything out here?"

Khan's first judgements of people were never wrong, and something stirred in his belly with the knowledge that this skill of his was still intact in this new century. It was not foolishness that led the doctor to offer himself up to two augments like this.

And so he dismissed Joachim.

Khan pulled up a chair and sat across from the doctor. He folded his hands on the desk separating them and met McCoy's eyes. They pierced blue, just like before.

"You are clearly aware of my current designs for this ship."

McCoy shrugged. "Word gets around. And you aren't that hard to figure out."

Something in Khan tightened at the hint of steel underneath the doctor's casually nonchalant last sentence. So that was how they were going to play it? So be it.

"I see. Since you claim me to be so readable, what would you wager are my intentions for the command crew?"

McCoy didn't blink. "You won't kill them."

Khan's smile had turned icy. "I am doing so now."

"You have them trapped," amended McCoy. "And I imagine with some way to ensure their safe removal from the bridge after you lift the siege. I don't know your exact method- gas, or something else- but they're not going to die on that bridge. Not like that."

"Be careful, Doctor," Khan said, deceptively mild. "You may just confuse your own wishes with my real plans."

There wasn't a trace of humor on McCoy's face. "Cut the bull, Khan," the doctor said flatly, leading him to lift an eyebrow. "There's a half dozen obvious reasons why you won't let the Alpha Crew die up there. I don't have to name them all, but I will mention that you're more likely to try and take Captain Kirk down in a more distinct manner than this."

Inwardly, Khan admitted McCoy was right. The best skills were up on the bridge right now, and he would need them later to pilot the ship to their next destination. Also, examples had to be made of Captain Kirk, and then his first officer Spock, should no one comply with his demands. Wasting them all in the takeover was such a mild end when their deaths could be lauded over the others afterwards.

He noticed, beyond his ruminations, that McCoy's alert blue eyes were still trained on him.

"You are very loyal to your captain."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"And yet, you are offering up you and your department in surrender for his and his crew's forfeited lives."

"For now, but remember this." McCoy warned. "Their deaths don't really do you any favors in my eyes."

Khan's eyes narrowed. "Your quarantine cannot hold forever. Once I kill your captain and take command, you will naturally rebel, which will then compel me to kill your staff." He looked arrogantly at the locked door leading into Sickbay. "You are only delaying their deaths."

"It seems you don't understand true loyalty, then."

The whisper drew Khan's attention back to the doctor, still unbowed. The statement could mean any number of things, but McCoy wasn't the only one who could read people. The doctor would never ask another to sacrifice their life on his behalf, but if they volunteered… knew all the risks and stood beside him…

It would seem, then, that the medical department was an exemplary example of the loyalty the crew had for their captain. Khan was certain a good measure of that loyalty was also to McCoy, who then gave it back in full to Kirk. It was a marvel, really, since that kind of dedication was so hard to come by. Even Khan's own lieutenants accepted him as leader because he was naturally the strongest and smartest – but that was given via shared principles, and not anything he had persuaded as a person.

He wondered, looking over McCoy, if he could subvert that loyalty to him. The doctor would make a more useful ally rather than a hostage. Those blue eyes pierced him as an eyebrow was raised, as if gathering Khan's thoughts and rejecting them.

Of course, it would be an extremely difficult subversion. He remembered their first encounter all too well.

Khan leaned back in his chair, exuding bravado and satisfaction. "Well, Doctor, it appears this matter is closed. I will accept your surrender, you, in turn, will rebel in the name of your martyr, and your staff alongside you will be cut down. Such is the way of things?"

"So it goes."

His lips curled. "So indeed." It should be fine, but something hot now boiled within him. Something was off. He had the suspicion that, should his plan be fully carried out (and of _course_ it would) things with the doctor might proceed differently than expected. Those blue eyes that were all-too aware of things shook him, and with displeasure Khan realized that even though he had just accepted McCoy's surrender, _he_ was sitting before the _doctor's_ desk.

He stood up immediately, and didn't miss the slight smirk from McCoy. "Whatever further plans you may have, you know you cannot kill me. I am too advanced to be taken down by any mere scheme you may create."

"That's just it, Khan," replied that too-quiet voice. "I don't have to kill you to beat you."

Only rarely could someone make Khan pause, yet he did. The hot trouble was back in his belly, warning him of the dangers this vague promise held. Perhaps the doctor was bluffing, but if not…

He stepped to reach around the desk to pull him up but McCoy stood before he could make contact. They eyed each other, brown and blue, until Khan turned and led the way out of the office. Joachim was waiting in the hall and fell into step behind them.

With increasing annoyance, Khan realized that McCoy was walking in step beside him, rather than behind. This would not do. They made no deal, it was simply a surrender. To reassert his control, Khan reached out and firmly grasped McCoy's arm. He caught a glimpse of those unsettling blue eyes once again before he looked away. They had been filled with judgement and... disappointment.

As he steered the doctor to the conference room he was beginning to fill with people, he wondered what effect this man could have on the survivors. McCoy had a charisma that worked very differently from Kirk's. In an odd sense, the doctor made you want him to like you by the simple fact that he made it clear when he didn't. That could be dangerous among a conquered people.

Oh, well. If he couldn't control the doctor through threatening his patients, then he would simply have to kill him. It would need to be a fitting end, Khan thought as they marched further. After all, a modicum of respect had to be shown for the only man who could threaten him.


	2. Bonus

**A/N: Alright, so due to popular demand and all those lovely, wonderful reviews on this story, here's a little treat. Assuming they rescued Khan before warping out of the Mutara Nebula in ST II, but everything else is the same, here is the second conversation between our brave men.**

 **As for my ABC fic... still working on it, just landed an unexpected opportunity that has sucked away all my free time; no, I'm not dead. Thank you for bearing with me!**

 **References to Milton and Shakespeare are not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Khan slowly awoke to the soft sounds of a thumping monitor and distant hum. He seemed to vaguely recall flashes of consciousness earlier than this… but those memories were gone almost as soon as he remembered they were there.

He kept his eyes closed as he took stock of himself. He was sore, his breathing labored. The rhythmic thumping was in time with his heart so he must be on a biobed. He remembered waking like this once before… he flexed.

His limbs were restrained. They had learned.

His face hurt, but didn't burn like it had been before… before the transporter beam. They must have thought they could prevent what he was doing by stopping him that way. He grinned. They were already too late.

But then… why weren't they currently floating debris?

Unwittingly, Khan snapped his eyes open. Yes, he was in the Sickbay of the _Enterprise_ , sequestered from the main ward, but there were no red alerts, blaring klaxons, or other forms of chaos to suggest they were in immediate danger. He must have been unconscious for longer than he realized. Had they truly managed to escape?

A hopelessness started welling up inside. No! This was the day he vanquished James T. Kirk! This was his reckoning! His _due_ justice! He, he…

Was alone. In Sickbay. His people… all dead. He…

The door to his private prison swished open. A young, _very_ young, nurse widened her eyes at seeing him. She turned. "Doctor… he's awake."

But through the gap she created, Khan could see out. He saw a sheet on a bed, and two pointed ears peeking out from it.

The door closed as the nurse left. Khan felt himself grin, the beast in his belly for now sated.

He _had_ hurt Kirk… more than the man had fathomed possible.

* * *

Khan lay recovering for several more days. Hushed nurses checked his vitals from a distance. A doctor had apparently seen him through his worst, but was staying away for now. Likely dealing with the body of that Vulcan.

He wasn't sure how long it'd been. No officer saw to him. Kirk was keeping far away, which was wise… they would likely kill each other. He did suspect that the moment he was deemed well enough he would find himself in the brig.

It seemed to be the middle of the night when his door swished open once again. His visitor was backlit against Sickbay, a silhouette in the doorway. Strapped to the biobed, he had trouble determining who it was.

"Killing is illogical."

Khan was a brave man, but he momentarily felt his hair rise on the back of his neck. That… that Vulcan was dead. He was sure of it. It was the only explanation… the pointed ears, the pointed absence of Kirk… this figure in the dark couldn't be…

His visitor let out a deep sigh, then called for lights. Khan squinted, but recognized the haggard face of Dr. McCoy.

It looked like Khan's actions had aged him 10 years. Then again, it had been longer than that since Khan had last seen him. Regardless, the doctor did not look well.

Khan lowered his head slightly. "I was wondering when someone older than 20 was going to grace my door," he said as McCoy approached.

The doctor glared at him.

"A fine thing to be proud of – attacking a ship crewed by a bunch 'a kids." He sat down.

"I was not aware of it." Khan watched him. "Have you come to kill me for it?"

The glare grew icy, then dropped. "No," he said heavily. "Although I would like to."

Khan stilled. Was it… power that he held? Driving a doctor to kill?

"Then what is stopping you?"

McCoy also stilled. His gaze seemed fixed far away. When he spoke his voice was unusually controlled.

"Killing is illogical. For me… and you."

"You wonder why I didn't run off with my freedom?" Khan deduced. "I suppose you cannot understand until you have lived 15 years on a wasteland at the will of another."

"That is any child in a desert," McCoy said flatly.

Khan blinked. He was not sure what to make of that response.

McCoy shook his head and scowled. "That's not why I'm here."

"Why _are_ you here, then?"

The doctor rubbed his brow. "When we arrive back at Earth you'll stand trial. I know no one's told you, but we believe in _legal justice_ here in the Federation-"

"Trial for the murder of your Vulcan friend?"

McCoy's eyes flashed and cooled. "You don't get to gloat about Spock."

"He is dead and I am alive… is that not a victory for me?"

The coolness hardened into obsidian. "You sacrificed your entire crew for yourself. Spock sacrificed himself for his crew. If you really think you've won, I should remind you of whose ship we're flying away in."

Khan glanced away and berated himself for it.

"In addition, even your perceived victory will be moot once we reach Vulcan."

Khan turned back to the doctor and frowned. He felt as if he were missing a part of the conversation… but factually Spock was still dead. Perhaps they were delivering his corpse to his home planet?

He had learned not to assume.

"I was under the impression we were flying straight to Earth," he said dryly, looking for a sign weakness. "For my _urgent_ murder trial."

The doctor had been staring across the room but now turned to him and raised a curious eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

Khan studied him closely. "The trial?"

"The murder."

Khan felt himself still, an ingrained reaction to the unknown. The doctor looked back at him… only mildly. Despite his lingering pain, Khan was at full alertness. He didn't know what the doctor was trying to get at.

"I am curious," he began slowly. "To hear your reasoning."

"I must go to Vulcan first."

"And how does that make my crimes irrelevant?"

"It does not."

McCoy was very still the entire time. Khan had dealt with him before but this… this was unusual. The train of logic the man was using wasn't even consistent.

"I believe your grief is affecting you more than you realize, Doctor," he said.

"Grief does not-" McCoy made a small choking sound and fell silent. Khan tensed. They'd held eye contact throughout the strange conversation but now the doctor broke it and looked wildly about the room. His breaths quickened.

"-th'hell you think you're doing?" McCoy ground out. "Gloating all about… I shouldn't even be here. I have to… go." He moved to stand but a myriad of strong emotions suddenly crossed his face. The man looked like he wanted to cry, scream, and hit someone all at the same time.

Just as rapidly, his energy seemed to bleed from him and he slumped back in the chair. Khan absorbed it all intently.

They waited in silence for several minutes. McCoy rubbed his brow. Khan continued watching before he broke it.

"You are not well, Doctor."

McCoy glared at him. At least it was a familiar look. "I don't need to hear it from _you_."

"So there is something," Khan deduced. "Was I the cause of it?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" McCoy said sharply. "It's pitiful that the only thing you have left is how much damage _you think_ you've caused us." He stood up. Khan watched him cross to the door, making it slide open, then pause.

"What is it?" Khan inquired, slick as oil. "A final, parting insult?"

The doctor was still, once again only backlit by the door to Sickbay. "Can one rule in Hell," he said slowly, precisely. "When there is no one to rule?"

It was biting, and chafed straight at Khan's sensibilities. And yet, the mannerism, the delivery, and the entire reference itself coalesced into one, certain, incredulous realization.

Khan could only gape as the doctor retreated, but he was certain, however impossible, that the being who spoke those final words, and indeed part of their conversation, was not Dr. McCoy.

He felt a cold, primal shiver up his spine. Those parting words from a dead man tumbled in his mind. _Hell is empty_ , Khan found himself agreeing. _For all the devils are here._


End file.
